Variables Divided
by DarkShadow At Midnight
Summary: Sequel to Calculating Life.Kagome,and Inuyasha finally have their pup.Just when they think everything will be fine.Hell brakes loss.Naraku,and Kikyo finally show their faces once again.Will they succeed what they failed nine months ago?
1. Not A Year Later but 9 Months Later

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!

Variables Divided Chapter 1"A Year Later"

_**9 Months Later**_

Crying filled the room. Kagome panted. Sango cleaned the half demon child.

"You did a great job,Kagome"whispered Inuyasha kissing her forehead.

Sango squealed"She's so beautiful!"

Sango placed her in Kagome arm's.She had long silver hair with strands of raven. Two white,cute dog ears were on her head. Just like Inuyasha. Her eyes were hazel but had a amber speck to them. She smiled down at her. Inuyasha leaned over Kagome,and kissed his daughters forehead.

"She's so kawaii!"squealed Sango squeezing Miroku's arm.

For an odd reason he'd been unusally queit. Inuyasha seemed to be the only one who noticed this. He'd expected some perverted words but nothing. He glanced qat the slightly pale Miroku then down at Kagome. Her eyes were the most beautiful thing anyone has seen before. They shined like a full moon would. A blooming a a '_little lily_' flower.

Kagome looked up at him"Let's name her Sayuri,Inuyasha"

"I like that.Sayuri"whispered Inuyasha looked down at his dozing daughter.

Sleep finally hit her and her eyes closed. Inuyasha offered to hold his half demon daughter. Kagome placed Sayuri in Inuyasha's arms. She looked over at Miroku. He wasn't looking so well.

Kagome asked"are you alright,Miroku?"

"Uh?Oh...yeah.I think I'm sick.I should head back.Sango... maybe you should stay with Inuyasha,and Kagome for a bit.I need to be alone"he muttered walking out the room without saying 'goodbye'

Sango asked"What's wrong with him?"

"He's been acting weird for the past week.Somethings up"whispered Inuyasha not wanting to wake Sayuri.

Kagome had a bad feeling in her gut. She shoved it off,and laid back wanting to sleep.

_**A Weeks Later**_

Kagome leaned against the wall waiting for someone to answer. She tapped her foot on the concrete. Darkness clouding the sky as night rolled in. Inuyasha was going to be pissed.

"Hello?"came Sango's voice.

Kagome asked"I'm really getting worried.Where's Miroku?"

"I don't know!I haven't gotten a call,text,or anything from him.I went to his parents house.They were nowhere around.Well his father was.He looked no better than Miroku!Do you think something happened to his mom?"asked Sango talking in a rush.

Kagome began to walk to her car"I don't know.I'll call you back in a hour so don't go to sleep,okay?"

"Alright"she sighed.

Kagome hung up,and got into her car. She dialed her,and Inuyasha's place,and waited for an answer.

Inuyasha finally answered"You're late,Kagome.Where are you"

"I'm going to go to see Mr.Tsuyu.Have you seen or heard from Miroku?"asked Kagome pulling up to his house.

Inuyasha sighed"No.How long will it take you to get back?"

"Not long,Inuyasha.Relax.I'll be home in a bit,okay?"she said getting out the car.

Inuyasha sighed"Alright.Be careful"

"Love you"she said skipping the other line.

Inuyasha smirked which she knew by heart"Love you too"

She hung up,and put the phone in her pocket. Kagome took a breath then knocked on the door. There was a tump.

"I got it!"came a girl's voice. She sounded about 7 or 8 years old.

The door opened. The girl had long raven hair with deep violent eyes. She looked a lot like Miroku. Kagome smil.ed

"Is Mr.Tsuyu here?"asked Kagome.

She nodded"My Daddy?"

"Uh...yes...I suppose"thought Kagome. Miroku never had a sister.So... this was awkward.

Kagome walked in,and followed the girl into the living room. Mr.Tsuyu was standing up. He must've fell off the couch when she knocked. She held back her laugh.

He cleared his thorat"How are you,Kagome?"

"Fine,but... I'm worried about Miroku"explained Kagome.

The girl looked at the floor sadly. Mr.Tsuyu's face went slightly pale. Like Miroku had acted a week ago at the hospital.

He muttered"Go upstairs,Kimi" She nodded then left the room. He offered her a seat,and she took it.

"How do I start this... um... Mrs.Tsuyu... was... killed last sunday.A day before your child was born."he explained clenching his fist.

Kagome gasped with tears"What happened?!"

"It's a cold case.No one knows who did it.All I know is that when Miroku came to watch Kimi.Kimi was on the floor uncouniess,and Sara was covered in her own blood."he whispered.

Kagome swallowed a sob. this couldn't be happening. Sara Tsuyu was like another mother to her. Just like hime,and Mrs.Yamata. Sango's mother. Tears ran down her cheek as she tried to calm down to speak.

Kagome asked"S...so where's Miroku?Why didn't me or Sango ever know about Kimi?"

"Kimi's real father died so she grew up knowing me as her father but she lived with her grandparents who were put in a home.They got sick.Miroku... didn't take the the sight well.Seeing his mother dead was the last thing on earth he wanted to see.I suppose he's in Kyoto with Sara's sister.I doubt he'd be answering any calls"he explained obviously in pain. Tears dropped onto his hand.

Kagome hugged him,and whispered"I know how you're feeling right now.For I had to go threw the same thing.I hope your heart mends."

"It will.I have to take care of Kimi,and... support Miroku.He's not letting anyone do so.Not even Sango."he whispered pulling away.

Kagome stood"I just can't believe this happened.Who would want to kill her!She was so nice!Even to me that first time I saw her"

"This has beem a very awful week for me."he said wiping his tears.

Kagome held back tears"I hope you get better.I have to go."

"Goodbye,Kagome"he said with sad/dark eyes.

Something flashed,and she felt as though she'd seen her father shot her mother once again. She turned and left. Something nagged at her,but she couldn't put her finger on it. She got into her car,and drove home.

_**Inuyasha/Kagome's Place**_

Kagome walked into the house queitly. She tried to stop her tears but. Trying to stop thoughts of her past,and how Miroku must feel right now just hurt so much. Sara... who would kill her. She walked into the kitchen to see Inuyasha drinking the rest of a juice.

He sat it down at looked into Kagome's puffy eyes in concern.

"Kagome...what's wrong!?"he asked in concern.

Kagome hugged Inuyasha,and sobbed in his arms. She was afraid to tell him,because Inuyash had known Miroku,Tetsuya,and Sara since he was a baby in diapers. Even Kimi since she was born she'd beted.

Inuyasha ran his hand threw her hair to calm her down"What's wrong?Tell me"

"I'm not sure you can take it,Inuyasha"she whispered calming down.

Inuyasha whispered"Tell me,Kagome"

Kagome closed her eyes,and told him everything. is hands dropped to his side. She looked up at him. His eyes were wide in pain,anger,and confusion. Just like Tetsuya,and Miroku had looked when she'd seen them. He was slightly pale. He eyes burned with tears but he blinked them back,and looked away.

"Inu... Inuyasha?"she said as he stepped back,and walked toward the door.

Kagome called"Inuyasha where are you going!?"

"I'll be back"he said in a hushed tone closing the door behind him.

The phone began to ring. Kagome grabbed the phone,and sat on the stairs. Wiping her tears she answered it to hear Sango talking in hysterics. She must've found out. She'd known Sara for almost a year more then Kagome did.

Sango's mother abandoened her after having Kohaku. So... Sara was like her mother... it must've really hurt her. Her father died not to long afterwords. She had to move in with her aunt,Reina. Who wasn't home most of the time.

Sango sobbed"This can't be happening!"

"I'm know,Sango..."whispered Kagome feeling her eyes blurrying up.

She began to hear crying upstairs. Kagome jumped to her feet.

Kagome sniffed"I... hello?"

Sango hung up. She couldn't even speak anymore. Kagome jogged upstairs and into the room on the left. Kagome walked over to Sayuri's crib,and picked her up. She began to cease her crying in Kagome's arms.

"It's okay,Sayuri."whispered Kagome sitting down in a chair.

She rocked Sayuri in her arms. Sayuri looked up at Kagome confused. She reached out her hand. Kagome leaned closer so Sayuri could touch her face. Her soft hands brushed againsts her eyes. Kagome relaxed then smiled.

Kagome asked"You wat mommy to be happy not sad,huh?"

Sayuri's fang showed like Inuyasha's would when ever he smirked. Kagome giggled.

"Awww... thanks sweety"smiled Kagome kissing her daughters forehead.

What was the deal? Was it... was it Naraku?Kikyo? This made Kagome's whole ody freeze in fear. She hugged Sayuri to her chest. Praying Inuyasha came back soon.

_**The Next Day**_

Kagome had fell asleep on the floor beside Sayuri's crib. Sayuri also asleep. Inuyasha walked threw the backdoor rubbing his forehead. He looked in his room to see if Kagome was there but she wasn't. His heart skipped a beat.

He walked into Sayuri's room,and relaxed. She was on the floor asleep. He walked in,and looked at Sayuri then knelt down at Kagome,and shook her lightly. She grunted then looked up at him tiredly.

"What is it,Inuyasha?"asked Kagome tiredly laying on her back then rubbing the sleep out her eyes.

Inuyasha asked"Why are ou sleeping on the floor?"

"I had a bad feeling.So I slept in here with Sayuri"whispered Kagome queitly.

Inuyasha asked confused"A bad feeling about what?"

"Naraku,and Kikyo.Like Sango said.Strange stuff starts happening soon as I have Sayuri.What-

"Shhh... nothings going happen,Kagome"he said removing his fingers from her lips.

Kagome asked"Why are you acting all weird today?Last night you were... nevermind"

"I went to Kyoto to Miroku's aunt's house.He's doing well so far.He's back,and went to his house."he sighed.

Kagome asked"Did he bother to see or call,Sango?"

"He said he didn't want to explain himself to her at the moment."sighed Inuyasha once again seeing Kagome's pissed off face.

Before she could argue her cell buzzed singaling she had a message or messages. Kagome took her cell out. She had only 1-message. She presed 'ok' and listened to the message.

"Oh my gosh.Kagome... I really need you to call me back.Please"her voice was treambling.

Her phone beeped then she stood up. Kagome dialed Sango's number,and pulled herself off the ground,and walked out the room,and into the next. Inuyasha stood up,and looked down at his daughter. Her eyes looking happily into his.

Inuyasha smirked"Oh so you're nosy,eh?"

She giggled reaching for her father. He smirked and picked her up.

_**Next Room**_

"Hey,Say... what was it you needed to tell me?Are you alright?"asked Sango.

Sango sniffed"I left him a message.I'm worried about him.I took a pregency test,then went to the doctor.I'm about 2 months,Kagome.I told him,and he didn't even bother to call back.I know he got the message!"

"Oh my gosh,Sango!"gasped Kagome sitting down.

Sango whispered"I feel so horrible!"

"That's so wrong!What can I do other than kill him"whispered Kagome clenching her fist in anger.

Sango yelled"No!Don't do anything... just forget it.I'm going out of town for about a month,anyway.I need to get away from all the chaos"

"Where are you going?"asked Kagome concerned.

Sango sighed"I'm going to America.To see my mom's sister,and my aunt,Risa."

"You can't just leave!Where are you,Say!?"gasped Kagome jumping to her feet.

Sango sighed"I'm already in the plane,and taking off.I gotta go,Kags.I'll talk to you when I land,bye"

"No!Sango!Wait!Damn it all to hell!"spat Kagome frustrated.

Inuyasha walked into the room. She slumped back onto the bed,and sighed taking a deep breath,and cloing her eyes. Inuyasha laid beside her.

Inuyasha asked"What happened?"

"Say's pregnant.She left a message for Miroku,and he didn't bother to call her back.I understand he's going threw rough times but... he has a responsibility."she sighed heavily.

Inuyasha was shovked but then whispered"I think you should call Miroku,Kagome"

"I am... after I give him a very very frightening text"she said sitting up,and began texting her long letter.

Inuyasha thought"_You're lucky,Miroku.If she were still pregnant she'd come over there and kill you without hesitation_"

He shivered,and began to doze off.


	2. The Complicated Arguement

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!

Variables Divided Chapter 2"The Complicated Arguement"

_**Later That Night**_

Kagome walked back in the house. Just getting back from dropping Sayuri at her father's house. She'd been getting this strange vibe that she was was been watched by the illusions. Her illusional father,and the unknown Remi. Her eyes piercing threw her heart.

"I'm home,Inuyasha!"called Kagome.

Miroku stepped out the kitchen and her eyes with to calm to pure flames. He gulped and backed away. Kagome to a flaming step.

Miroku asked"I got Sango's message"

"Oh really.When was that before or after she left!"spat Kagome angerly. Inuyasha walked out.

Inuyasha sighed"Calm down,Kagome"

"Fine"she said taking a breath.

If she wouldn't listen to him she knew she'd be scowled at after Miroku left.

Miroku sighed"Don't you know how it feels?I finally know how you felt for over 13-years."

"No you don't know,Miroku."whispered Kagome looking into his eyes with anger.

Miroku glared back"How is that?"

"You had a perfect life.You got to stay with your mother for 18-years.I had to come hom from school to be beaten for no apparent reason!Think!Do you seriously think you know how that felt!?"yelled Kagome with tears.

Miroku thought about it then looked away. He hadn't realized what Kagome really went threw. Her story was way different. From all of there's.

Miroku whispered"I hadn't thought about all of the details"

"Thats the main thing everyone wants to skip"she whispered glaring at the floor.

Inuyasha sensed her sorrow"Kagome...

"I'm fine"she hissed looking at the floor.

Miroku whispered"Since the day I found out you were mute.I always wanted to know what it felt like to see someone you loved die.Then die yourself inside"

"Seeing both of my parents dead is what killed me.I kept telling myself over and over.that I hated my father.He was a traitor.He broke down when he said he'd protect us,but he was the only one who endangered us.No matter how much I say I hate him.I can't."explained Kagome sadly still looking at the floor.

Miroku asked"Is she coming back?"

"I don't know.I keep trying to call her but she never answers.She was really hurt"whispered Kagome wiping her tears then looking up.

Miroku sighed"I just couldn't put my happiness over that sorrow"

"Figures"whispered Kagome leaning against the wall.

Miroku yelled"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"That's the point nothing.You make no sense.You just put that anger over your sorrow now didn't you?"asked Kagome glaring at him in a disappointed look.

Miroku spat"You don't understand!"

"How do I not understand!You weren't put threw all that stuff!"

"I'm sick of hearing about what you went threw!Let someone else take the spotlight!"spat Miroku not thinking. Anger clouding his eyes. Inuyasha just stood there dumbfounded.

Kagome yelled"I never wanted to be in the spotlight!I never asked to be adopted!I never wanted to speak!I never wanted to even be born!"

"Then why didn't you kill yourself since you were so tired of living!"spat Miroku.

Kagome stopped right there. She couldn't take it anymore. She let it out.

Kagome fell to her knees and sobbed"Because he wouldn't let me!I couldn't do it!"

"Kagome!"yelled Inuyasha running to her side. Miroku gasped just realizing what he just said.

Miroku whispered"I... I don't understand"

"I tried.My father... dead or alive.He wouldn't let me,because he wants to kill me himself"she sobbed in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha glared back at Miroku.

Miroku whispered"I'm sorry"

"No!Don't be,Miroku.It wasn't your fault that you died.I just know it.He did it.I think it was Naraku"whispered Kagome.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku yelled"What?!"

"I got this weird feeling that Remi,and that fake was watching me.I don't know maybe I was imagining things but... maybe I was"shrugged Kagome wiping her tears.

Miroku hissed"If I find any evidence it was that basturd.Naraku won't see the next day of light.I have to go,later"

"Bye"sighed Kagome.

Inuyasha helped Kagome up"Are you alright.Did you actually try to kill yourself!Are you crazy!"

He hugged Kagome. Kagome hugged him back barrying her face into his shirt.

"This was before I met you,Hime,or Ryuu"whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha growled"I don't care don't ever try that again!Promise me!"

"I promise.I mean it."whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha whispered"Good"

He captured her lips into a passionate kiss. She gasped since it was unexpected. She felt his hand slid into her own. He put her arm on his shoulder. His hand slid to her waist,and he pushed her into the wall.

Kagome began to get aroused. He smirked in the kiss. The phone began to ring. They pulled away. Inuyasha smirked as she turned red,and walked toward the phone.

"Hello?"asked Kagome taking a few breath's to calm herself.

There was no one there. She felt arms wrap around her. Kagome repeated herself. There was a breath then the dial tone. She felt Inuyasha's lips kiss her neck. She shrugged then hung up the phone.

He asked"Who was that?"

"I don't know,but I'm beginning to think I'm in th movie 'When A Stranger Calls' "shivered Kagome.

Inuyasha turned her toward him,an smirked"Don't worry about"

"What do you think you're doing,Inuyasha?"asked Kagome looking at him supicously.

He growled"This"

He leaned down towards her mark then the phone rung again. He groaned and went up the stairs. She smiled then picked up the phone.

"Hello?"asked Kagome.

There was still no one's voice. Kagome hung up,and looked at the phone. She hung up the phone,then walked to the door. She opened the door then walked out. A car started and sped off down the road.

Inuyasha's voice asked"Kagome?"

"Ah!God!You scared me,Inuyasha"squeaked Kagome looking at the car as it turned the curve.

Kagome walked in,and closed the door then locked it. He walked into the kitchen. Kagome looked at the door still sort of puzzled,and confused. She pondered on the situatuion. The phone rung again. She heard Inuyasha andwer.

Inuyasha asked"What's wrong?!"

There was yelling and crying on the other line. Next thing she knew the phone dropped to the ground. She heard growling. Kagome ran into the kitchen, and picked up the phone.

"Hello!Whose this!What happened!?"asked Kagome in a rush. She sensed Inuyasha becoming demon.

Hime sobbed"Oh,Kagome!Ryuu went outside to see who was knocking,and there was a gun shot. They locked me in the basement!They took Sayuri,and Ikuya!Ryuu's hurt!Please!Get help!I can't get out!Kagome!Kagome?!"

The door's around the house flew open,as did windows. Kagome's true neko side entered,and she was mad as hell. She fell to her knees crying. Inuyasha gasped,and looked down at Kagome as wind threw the house violently. She was crying in her hand.

Something flashed. He saw Kagome as a kid then as she was know. He knelt down to her and hugged her. He closed his eyes then opened them. They were pure red.

He began to growl. Immediately, Kagome stopped crying. She clenched onto his shirt. He syood up.

"No... he has Sayuri,and Ikuya.Why does this have to happen!?No!"sobbed Kagome.

Inuyasha growled,and hugged her tighter. Kagome ceased her tear. She felt himm bite gently onto her mates mark. Kagome squeaked then bit her lip.

Inuyasha pulled away,and whispered"We'll get her back... but... you need to calm down"

"I'm sorry"whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha hugged her tighter to himself. Soon they began to head to Ryuu's place. She called Miroku. They finally made it to the house. There was a note pinned on the basement door. Kagome began to read it aloud as Inuyasha kicked the door opened.

:Dear Kagome/Miroku/Inuyasha,

I have another gift for you other than taking the brats. I have the pregnant woman. Sango was it? Evil... I know,but... I'll get what I want. E... even if I have to do it the hard way. We d.don't want that know do we

Kagome gasped when Hime hugged Kagome sobbing. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha whose eyes were still slightly red with anger. She buried her face in Hime's shirt. She then gasped,and ran to Ryuu who was on the floor uncouniess. Miroku ran threw the door.

Kagome began to heal her father. Her claw shined a hot pain. It hissed as she dug it into the wound to take the bullet out. Ryuu grunted in pain. Hime cried over him.

She dropped the bullet to the ground the grabbed the bandage, and bandaged him. His eyes opened,and he groaned in pain. Kagome looked at her father in obvious pain. He gasped.

"Please tell me he didn't take Sayuri!"he yelled sitting up then groaning. Hime hugged him then sobbed.

Kagome whispered"He has Ikuya... a... and Sango"

"Wha... what"whispered Miroku,and Ryuu coldly.

The whole earth went still. Kagome got up to her feet. Inuyasha pulled her into a hug. Tears stung her eyes. Miroku was red as fire. He stomped toward the door. Kagome pulled away and ran to Miroku,and grabbed his arm.

Kagome yelled"No!Where are you going!You're runninning into their next trap,Miroku!Don't!"

"This can't be happening to be,damn it!"spat Miroku punching the wall in.

Kagome whispered"Wha... what do you mean"

"First my mother!Then my father!Not Sango!No!I won't allow that to happen!"spat Miroku shaking in fury.

Kagome gasped"Tetsuya?Wha... what happened?Please tell me he isn't dead!"

She had tears in her eyes as Miroku glared at the floor in pain. He blinked back tears.

"I'd rather die then to hear Sango's dead... and our unborn child.It's to much.My basturd of a father... shot himself... yesturday.He couldn't take it much longer.Is this also my fate?"he asked clenching his hand.

Kagome yelled"No!It isn't your fate,Miroku!"

"This is all your fault.Kikyo got so damn jealous she joined Naraku's side,and just because you were crushing on Inuyasha you wouldn't go out with the basturd!I mean after a week I'm sure he would've broken up with you!Damn it,Kagome!Once I think about it... this... is all your fault"he hissed at her in flying colors.

Kagome's entire body went cold,and her eyes died to a dull darkness. Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome,and glared at Miroku.

Inuyasha spat"You can't just take your anger out on,Kagome!This is not her fault!Think about what you're saying!Do you even think she'd have the guts to walk up to that cold basturd!She was still mute then!"

"I... I just want Sango to be alright!I... I'm sorry,Kagome... I... Kagome?"asked Miroku looking down.

Inuyasha looked back to see Kagome on the ground holding her ears. Blocking ut every sound. He knelt down to her,and she began to growl. His eyes widened in shock. W... what... she growled at him.

Inuyasha growled"Kagome!Open your eyes!Look at me!"

She opened her eyes,and tears fell down her cheek. She look distant. He gasped ot believeing his thought. He shook it off.

"Say something!Kagome!"he yelled. She shook her head and whimpered,but not one word came out.

Inuyasha growled,and grabbed her shoulder"Say your daughters name!Damn it... at least say your daughter name"

He could tell she was about to brake down. Tears rolled down her cheek. She covered her face with her hands. He remebered that when he first met her.

_**Flashback:13-Years Ago**_

_"So your names,Kagome right?"asked Inuyasha pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear._

_She blushed then nodded it looking down at the ground. He smiled. Kagome looked up only a few times._

_Inuyasha leaned over,and whispered in her ear"I think you look beautiful,Kagome.Ever since you been here... I've had a crush on you?"_

_Kagome gasped when she felt somthing warm touch her cheek. He kissed her cheek then puled away. She was red as a fire. Kagome covered her face with her hands. He smirked._

_"Come on... at least say my name.I expected to get a squeak out of you.At least say me on"he said watching as she peeked threw her hand._

_Her voice came queitly"Inuyasha"_

_"Wh... what!Did you say my name?"he asked shocked._

_Kagome covered her face,then giggled. He sighed then shrugged at least she didn't get mad for kissing her cheek. He obviously didn't see the person who did though. Kikyo growled from behind the bushes. Naraku not far behind._

_**End Flashback**_

Inuyasha leaned in and whispered in her ear"I love you,Kagome"

She hesitated knowing what he was doing. He kissed her mates mark then her cheek.

"I love you... and Sayuri,Kagome.You have to be strong for her"he whispered still giving her sweet butterfly kisses.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck,and whispered"I love you too.I want Sayuri in my arms again,Inuyasha!I'm so scared"

She began sobbing in her arms. He hugged her back.

"Me too...but... we're going to get her back no matter what"he whispered hugging her tightly.

Ryuu was talking to Rei. The one that had helped them before. They didn't notice the violent wind that blew outside. Was it actually Kagome? (Answer:No)


	3. Tears Of Darkness

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!

Variables Divided Chapter 3"Tears Of Darkness"

_**A Week Later**_

Kagome watched as Ryuu tapped the table frustrated. He couldn't take the frustration. Inuyasha had gone somewhere with Miroku,and Rei. The phone began to ring. Everyone jumped in their seat except Ryuu. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?"asked Ryuu with a firm voice.

A familiar voice came"Have you suffered enough,Ryuon?"

"Basturd!Where is my son,and grandaughter!"spat Ryuu standing up.

Hime pressed record then set. The tape began tracking where Naraku was hidden. He was completely aware of this.

Naraku chuckled"I see your son learned his first words._Dadde_"

"If you lay a hand on him I'll slit your thorat!"spat Ryuu.

Naraku chuckled"The only hand I laid on was Sayuri,but I'm sure she wasn't in any harm I suppose!"

"No!She's only a new born!"screamed Kagome hearing Naraku clearly with her ears.

Naraku hissed"Let me speak to Kagome,Ryuu"he hissed dangeroously.

He heard Ikuya calling his name in the background. Kagome took the phone out of the fuming Ryuu's hand. The box flashed red signalling they knew where he was.

"Naraku!Don't you lay a hand on Sayuri!"she spat her eye blurring with tears.

Naraku smirked"Your sorrow is a delious flavor to me,Kagome.You failed to even notice me in school.The only thing I did to that half breed was give her meds to make her shut up!Her crying is a weakness... just like your crying is...

His voice was full of softness. Kagome swallowed a sob that wanted to escape her lips. She didn't notice the other walk in. Hime took the tape from the machine,and ran it to Rei.

"Ikuya... Sango... S... Sayuri... you don't want them do you?You want me... I'll do what you want just please don't hurt them"she said clearly. Inuyasha looked at her backside in shock.

Naraku whispered"You'll never see the difference."

"No wait!Please!Don't do something you'll regret,Naraku"spat Kagome clenching onto the phone.

She felt all parts of her neko strength surging threw her. She just remeber something before she went to sleep that night on the floor. She put her necklace on Sayuri immediately she began to know the next move.

Naraku growled"I regret nothing.I don't regret killing your uncle,or my own parents!I don't regret killing Miroku's mother!None of it.I won't remorse!"

"You basturd!Where's Sango!"he spat angerly.

He hissed"She's with your half breed child.Just to make you suffer more... I'll let you talk to her"

"Kagome!Is that you!Please tell me Miroku is alright!"she sobbed on the phone.

Kagome yelled"Sango!Are you alright!How's Sayuri!How's Ikuya!Where are you!?"

The dial tone came onto the phone,and she dropped the phone in shock. Naraku was right in her hands. She growled. She felt a hand touch her mid-backside. Kagome looked behind herself to see Inuyasha.

"You can't just give yourself up to him,Kagome"he said glaring down at her hurt.

Kagome looked ahead at Rei as he trakced the place and wrote down a lot of things in his notepad"What I decide to give up... is what my neko side decides to give up,and that side of me... you can't control"

She pushed past him,and walked out the door. He watched her leave in shock. Miroku watched as Kagome walked out. All wondered where she was going. Hime gasped.

"Did Kagome give Sayuri the necklace?Huh!Hurry and answer me!"she asked looking around in cabinets.

Inuyasha nodded"Yes,why?"

"Then she knows where they are by heart.She's going after them alone!Kagome!"explained Hime running out the door.

She was looking at the sky. It was slightly cloudy. The air was full of moist. The wind blew her hair around. Playing with her. She was smirking.

Kagome turned around"Naraku... is such a asshole"

Miroku coughed blocking his amusement"Where are they,Kagome?"

She pointed down the road"A few miles down.Somethings waiting.Kikyo maybe... this isn't going to be easy."

"It's worth all we got"yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome shook her head"It's not like that,Inuyasha.It's gonna take a whole lot more than you think"

"Their in the feudal era"came a cold yet calm voice.

Everyone turned to see Sesshomaru standing there with his arms' crossed. A smirk masked his face. Kagome looked at him shocked. Rin peeked from behind him. She wanted to squeal but held it in.

Rin skipped over to Rin,and hugged her. A unknown smirk appeared on Inuyasha's face. Miroku noticed and smiled at it.

"Do I sense some brotherly love in the air?"asked Miroku with his usual grin.

Inuyasha's smirk fell soon as everyone else looked at him. He growled toward Miroku who only laughed. Hime seemed angry.

She spat"This is no time for celebration!We have to get there!That's a dangerous place to be!Considering we don't know how to get in!"

"I have Naraku wrapped around my finger,Hime.He doesn't notice the mistakes he's made,but he noticed the traps he has to set.Somethings gonna be waiting"whispered Kagome.

Sesshomaru let his arm's hang to his side"You're pathetic,Inuyasha.Naraku _attempted_ to kidnap my daughter and he failed but _according_ to you...you _**let**_ your daughter get kidnapped.I guess that's what I'd expect from a half breed.Kagome's half neko and is smarter than you"

"WHAT?!"yelled Inuyasha fuming in anger.

Sesshomaru sighed"After what Naraku attepmed 9-months ago... I had everything on lock down.Even though it had nothing to do with me."

"It's just as much as my fault as it is his,Sesshomaru"explained Kagome calmy.

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha"He's the man!He's suppose to support both you,and his pup!"

"Stop it!"yelled Rin pinching Sesshomaru. He grunted trying not to wince.

Inuyasha growled"I don't need you to tell me where I messed up!Matter of fact since you're so on lock down where is Taemi,and Saji?"

"Where my pups are is none of your concern"barked out Sesshomaru.

Rin growled then pinched him again.

Inuyasha growled"Well fine then see I care!"

"Inuyasha!"yelled Kagome stepping on his foot. He cried out in pain and grabbed his foot hoping.

Kagome yelled"Thier your nephew and niece!You can't say that!Hiow cruel!"

"Stop being so cruel to your brother,Sesshomaru!You're acting like a 8-year old!"she yelled.

Ryuu,Rei,Miroku,and Hime sweat dropped. As the couples argued. The sky rumbled. Everyone got what they needed and headed to the well house at the old shrine.

"Be very caution where you step,breath,even look"whispered Rei walking into the sturdy hut.

The hut had a eery wind. Blowing from the well. Kagome gasped. She had to stop herself.

Kagome whispered"I sense Sayuri near!She's in the well!"

They thought she was a gonna jumped in but she picked up a rock and threw it into the well. There was a flash of light. Kagome nodded then jumped in. Everyone else followed. Remi appeared before the well.

"Typical... and she calls herself a neko"hissed Remi. Her sky cold,and soaked.

The illusional Ken appeared beside the nymph like girl. He glared down the well but his eyes full of amusement.

Ken hissed"She's not as typical as you may think,Madam"

"Shut your mouth I didn't give you permission to speak!No illusions gonna tell me other whys of my thought"she hissed out,

Ken frowned"As you wish"

"We have to get moving.Kikyo is waiting for us"muttered Remi jumping into the well. Ken disappered taleporting where he wanted.

_**Fedual Era**_

Kagome sat up,and looked around. She shook her pounding head. She looked at everyone. Miroku was in a monk like suit, Inuyasha had on a red kimono, Sesshomaru the same but it was more up to date, Rei was in a black kimono, Ryuu in a samurai's suit, Rin was in a greyish kimono, and Hime in a yellow/white kimono. Then herself. She had a pure silk purple kimono. She had a purple/blue silk Kumihimo necklace around her neck.

"This is the fedual era?"came Rin's voice.

Kagome yanked at the necklace but it wouln't come off. She began to grunt. Inuyasha helped her up then examed the necklace. He had a rosary around his neck. He tried to pull it off to no avail. Kagome tried taking his off.

Kagome sighed"My mother once told me neko had these necklaces t keep thir power in check.those that were most powerful could take them off.Damn it all!"

"There's no time to sit around and worry about the little stuff,Kagome!"groaned Hime pacing.

Kagome growled"I'm not **sit**ting!I'm-

Inuyasha crashed into the ground. Right at her feet. She gasped then knelt down to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!Are you alright!What happened!"squeaked Kagome trying to help her up.

Hime asked"That was weird!When you said something he sat"

"What was it? _I'm_?"asked Kagome curious to find out. Nothing happened.

Kagome tried to word before 'I'm' "Was it **sit**ting?"

"AH!"he fell down once again.

Kagome squeaked"I'm so sorry I didn'-

"Yes you did!Stop saying the damn word!Man... talk about worth doing"he said standing up rejecting Kagome's hand.

Kagome pouted"I said I didn't mean too!"

"Forget it!"he yelled.

Kagome yelled"Fine!Hmph"

A arrow zoomed right past Kagome's face. a cut appeared on her cheek a line of line rolled down her cheek. She gasped. Inuyasha growled. Just noticing his sword. He grabbed it. He felt power surging threw him,and he liked it. Kikyo came from the forest.

"This endless pain ends now!"spat Kikyo smirking.

Kikyo turned around and took of running. Kagome growled and ran after her. Everyone yelled after her telling her it was a trap she didn't listen. Sayuri's scent became stronger,and stronger. They others followed. they all appeared on a clif. A waterfall cried it's loud roars.

Naraku held Sayuri in his arms. Sango was unconuiess on the ground. Ikuya was sitting on the ground queitly. None of them noticed Kohaku coming up behind Kagome except Ikuya. He gasped.

"Ko... K... Kohaku"he struggled to learn the word.

Kagome heard him,and sniffed. Kagome ducked. Sayuri began crying,and Kagome's eye's shined purple with determination.

_**Coming up soon!!!!!! Chapter 4!!!!**_


	4. Part 1

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!

Variables Divided Chapter 4"Close Call,And On The Death Bed Part 1"

_**Fedual Era**_

Kagome backed kicked Kohaku. He flew back to the tree,and hit his head. He fell to the ground unconceiss. She stood up right and growled at Naraku. He glared back into her eyes.

"Wow... those 9-months went by fast don't you agree"smirked Kikyo taking Sayuri from Naraku's arms.

Inuyasha began to growl as Kikyo kissed Sayuri's forehead. Sayuri looked at Kikyo with pure hate,and confusion. Kagome was cold as ice. Her blood felt like needles flowing threw her veins.

Kagome yelled"Keep your flithy mouth off of her!"

Kagome's claws sharpened. No one noticed the wind had begun to pick up around Kagome, but was it Kagome? Inuyasha pulled his sword out only a bit. Sango began to wake up.

"Kikyo!I'll get you bac for that!Give Sayuri back to me now!"she spat sitting up.

She was pale as snow. Kikyo grunted then looked at Naraku. She gave Sayuri to Sango. Sango looked at Miroku then gasped. He was fulll of relax but was mad as hell. Sango had dry blood on her leg. She had a gash on her leg. He looked infected.

Kagome growled"I'm gonna kill you both with my own two hands!Wht did you do to Kohaku!?"

"We're controling him!Someone as smart as you should know that"hissed Kikyo sarcasticly.

Kagome yelled"Keep your sarcasm to yourself!Witch!"

"How dare you!"spat Kikyo.

Sesshomaru had a smug look on his face. A smirk masking it. He pulled out his sword. It began to static like lightening. A blue color shot around it.

Naraku stepped little way in front of Kikyo. Thats all Sesshomaru needed. Kikyo caught sesshomaru's amber eyes. Sesshomaru shealthed his sword. He watched Kagome hld her hnds out.

She knew what he'd done. He and her were the only one's that knew. Sesshomaru held his hand out as well. This was a demon type thing. To show they were marked for death. For their stupidity. Everyone else was confused.

Kagome spat"Do you see that Naraku... Kikyo!Your life is in my hand!"

"You're pathetic... like every other half demon would be!My brother thinks wiser than you."smirked Sesshomaru. They put their arms down at the same time.

Naraku spat"Don't mock me!How is it that my life is in either one of your hands!"

"Where is your son,Kikyo.Another scent is on you.Do I look stupid to you,Naraku!Look at yourself!You're about to have another brake down!"spat Kagome.

Kikyo screamed"W...What!No!Naraku!That isn't possible!"

At first Kagome,and Sesshomaru were confused but then... Rei stepped in front of Kagome. With a infant in his arms. He had long silky raven hair,and mysterious crimson eyes. He was asleep.

"Do you see how it feels?"smirked Rei.

Kikyo growled"Naraku!Do something!Their gonna hurt Kai"

"Basturd!"spat Naraku chargin toward Rei.

Kagome tackled Naraku,and Sesshomaru blocked his sword. Inuyasha,Ryuu,and Miroku ran in to help. Rei gave the infant to Hime,and told her to stay safe, and NOT let Kikyo or Naraku get the infant. He ran to help the others.

The sky rumbled angerly,as everyone faught. Miroku ran toward Sango and helped her up.

"Miroku!I'm so sorry"she sobbed in his arms.

Miroku shook his head"No!It was my fault!I need you to go with Hime i-

"Ikuya!"screamed Kagome.

Kikyo had grabbed Ikuya,and held the knife to his thorat.

"No!I... I can't lose another brother!Please!"sobbed Kagome.

The wind blew violently.

Kagome screamed after following to her knees"MOM!!!!!!!!"

_**Sorry it was sooo short will continue soon!!!!!!!!**_


	5. Part 2

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!

Variables Divided Chapter 5"Part 2"

The wind had gone completely insane. Inuyasha made his way toward Kagome. Ikuya elbowed Kikyo and took off running. He ran over to Kagome the best he could. He hugged her,and the wind calmed down.

Kikyo growled and aimed her arrow at Sango,and Sayuri. Kagome's eyes went completely red as Kikyo drew the arrow back. Ikuya looked around,and picked up a stone. He threw as hard as he could and it hit Kikyo right in the head. Kikyo dropped her bow and arrow as her head had pain surging threw it.

"Damn you brat!"spat Kikyo chaseing after him.

Ikuya ran toward Kikyo and ducked under her arms and tripped her at the same time. She looked up at Kagome angerly. Kagome got to her feet then pulled out her sword and swung it at her. She rolled out the way, and rose to her feet. Everyone just stood there looking confused.

Kagome yelled"Dad!Inuyasha!Watch out!"

They dodged Naraku's sword just in time,and she sighed in relief but then felt something jab into her back. She winced feeling pain trabbing in her back. Kagome yanked the arrow out her back,and back kicked Kikyo. She fell back, but got back up to her feet.

"You won't kill me,Kagome"spat Kikyo drawing back an arrow.

Kagome charged toward Kikyo"Ahh!Die!"

Kikyo let the arrow fly. Kagome destroyed it with her sword,and swung at Kikyo. She blocked with her bow just in time. Kikyo pulled out her sword,and threw her bow to the side. They faught hard,and bad.

This battle was about to end. Everyone had injuries. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had the most wounds,because Naraku was pissed,but,they were even mader. Ikuya and Sango watched hopeless. It angered Sango. That Miroku wouldn't let her fight.

Sango looked at Kagome. Who was obviously pissed. There were serval deep wounds covering Kagome's body. Sango just noticed Kagome,and Kikyo were at the edge of a cliff. A stream waiting for them hungrily.

Sango yelled"Kagome!Look behind you!"

"Wha-AH!"she screamed as Kikyo pushed her.

Kagome grabbed Kikyo's arm. She fell along with her.

Inuyasha yelled"KAOGME!"

Sango watched Ikuya run over. He grabbed Kagome's hand,and pulled as hard as he could. Sango let out a sigh of relief. Inuyasha ran over and helped pull Kagome up. Kikyo no where in sight.

Nothing but the mist coming from the acid like stream below.There was a huge flash of light. They turned around to see Naraku stomping toward them sneering.

"WINDSCAR!DIE BASTURD!"spat Inuyasha.

Naraku tried his best to fight the wind,but,somehow the wind picked up violently. Naraku vanished into nothing. Everyone gaspd in shock. It was finally over. Kagome felt dizzy all the sudden,and fainted.

"KAGOME!"they all yelled.

_**Next Day**_

The well had sealed immediately after they returned. To the mondern time.It was sunset when Kagome finally awoke. She sat up. She felt a hand squeeze her's. Kagome gasped but relaxed when she saw his worried amber eyes.

Inuyasha whispered"You should get more sleep,Kagome."

"I'm fine,Inuyasha... relax."she said in a whisper. She put her hand on his cheek.

He pulled Kagome into a hug,and she hugged him back. She finally realized she was in her room. At her father's house. Kagome relaxed in his arm's. Inuyasha pulled away,and looked down at her.

Kagome noticed the anger in his eyes"What's wrong,Inuyasha?"

"It's nothing.I don't want you worrying about it"he said threw clenched teeth.

Kagome smiled getting on her tip toes. Seconds away from his lips. She could easily tease. He could taste her weet breath.

Kagome whispered"You can tell me,Inuyasha.You know I hate seeing you angry"

"It's Kikyo,and Naraku's son.Rei's keeping him."he said clenching her waist disering her badly.

Kagome pulled away"What!?Where's Sayuri!Is Kohaku alright?"

"Yes,Kagome... everyone's fine"he said groaning. She glared at him.

Kagome crossed her arms"I'm suppose to worry!"

"Relax.This is why I didn't want to tell you"he said pulling her to him by the waist.

Kagome sighed"I know... but-

"But nothing"he whispered leaning in.

Inuyasha captured Kagome's lips into a passionate kiss. He pushed her back onto the bed,and she laughed.

_**Later Night**_

Kagome looked down at Sayuri as she slept peacefully. Inuyasha's arms around her waist as she admired their daughter. Her family wa finally hold,and nothing was going to brake that up.

"I love you"whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled"I love you too"

Sayuri smiled in her sleep. Kagome giggled as Inuyasha tickled her in the side. Sayuri looked up at her parents smiling. There was no longer darkness around the corner.


End file.
